1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a RFID tag identification information management system that unifies management of RFID tag identification information given to each RFID tag.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior arts for issuing a RFID tag (IC card) provided with tag identification information (ID number) to a user using various services include the one described in JP,A, 2005-149174.
In this prior art, as a service server (service managing device) that manages a plurality of services to be offered to a user, a point management device, a campaign managing device, and a promotion item offering managing device are provided. In order to manage issuance of the RFID tag, a user management server is provided. The point managing device, the campaign managing device, the promotion item managing device, and the user management server are connected to each other via a wired or radio communication line.
The point managing device manages a point service to be given to a user and stores personal information according to service of the user who registered use of the service in association with the tag identification information in a point management database. The campaign managing device manages a campaign service carried out for the user and stores the personal information according to service of the user who registered use of the service (such as an accumulated purchase number indicating the total number of purchases of campaign goods and the like) in association with the tag identification information in a campaign management database. The promotion item offering managing device manages promotion item offering service carried out for the user and stores the personal information according to service such as a service use history of the user who registered use of the service in association with the tag identification information in a promotion item offering management database.
In the above prior arts, when a user registration is applied, the user management server confirms that the user has not made registration yet and then, registers the tag identification information in association with user information in the user management database and issues a corresponding RFID tag. Then, each service managing device offers services individually while identifying each user by using the tag identification information given by the user management server to each RFID tag.
Here, in general, when a RFID tag is to be issued in an application using a RFID tag, information corresponding to (so-called in association with) tag identification information used for the issued RFID tag (the three types of service information by user in the above example) is registered in each corresponding database. Here, the user management server is provided in common to users who use each service, and a work to issue a RFID tag is centrally managed. However, at the issuance, an arbitrary value obtained at the time of issuance is used as it is for the tag identification information, and it is not configured such that tag identification information which is systematically different according to the type of the service information by user is used or the like. If the tag identification information itself can be constructed and used capable of systematic classification according to predetermined regularity (systematized with a rule so that the service to be used by the user is made clear in the above example), even without getting the service information by user itself by accessing the database using the tag identification information as a key after the RFID tag is read out, stored data contents (service contents of the user) can be estimated to some degree from the configuration itself of the tag identification information. As a result, if various processing is to be carried out after reading out of the RFID tag, the processing procedure can be simplified and expedited and should be convenient. However, such points are not given particular consideration in the above prior arts.